Twilight: My style
by Elena Adriana Evans Herondale
Summary: Bella is a vampire and Edward is a human, Will love spark? Read a find out!


My first twilight story, with a twist!

* * *

><p>I never give some thought on how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I am 17 this year. Just turned into a vampire in less than a year ago. I was found by Carlisle Cullen, who found me when I was beaten up and almost dying. He bought me back and I live with them ever since. Them, I mean my 'father' Carlisle Cullen, my 'mother' Esme Anne Platt Cullen, my 'older brother' Emmett McCarty Cullen and my 'younger sister' Jasmine Athenodora Cullen.

I have just passed my newborn phrase and we are returning to Forks, we are currently staying at Carlisle's relative, the Denali Clan. We learn to control our thirst, instead of drinking human blood, we drink animal blood. This is also why our eyes colour is golden.

"Promise that you will call once you reached Forks" I heard Tanya said.

"Of course we will" replied Carlisle. "Bells, are you done? If you are we are leaving already"

"Why do you have to go? I miss Jasmine!" cried Kate.

"Kate, we didn't even leave this place yet and you already missed her. How are you going to survive?" laughed Emmett.

"Aww, I will miss you too, Kate! Wait, I will miss everybody!" Jasmine said. You can't help but to love her. We vampires should look inhumanly beautiful, but in her case, she has the cutest baby face you ever seen in your live. She is physically 15 years old, she has blond hair and green eyes as human, and she looks like a mix between Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle found her in a dark alley where she was gang-raped and almost beaten up to death, he couldn't just leave her there, so he bring her back and changed her the year before. Emmett is physically 20 years old. Carlisle changed him in 1935 where he found him being mauled by a black bear. Esme was changed in 1921, when she attempted suicide, because her newborn son died shortly after being born, but was unsuccessful at completing it. I wouldn't have met such a loving family.

After everybody hugging everybody, we just have a small problem getting Kate to let go of Jasmine, and everyone in the Denali clan can't seem to let her go. We finally left for Forks; we will reach there just in time for our first day of school.

A little while pass midnight we finally reached Forks, Since we still have a lot of time, Emmett, Jasmine and I went for a hunt, did I mention that we don't need to sleep. After we finish our hunt. We sit around and talk till the morning came.

When we went home, we changed quickly and get down just in time to see Carlisle getting ready for work.

"Good luck in your first day of work, daddy" Jasmine said and hug Carlisle; she is the only one who called Carlisle and Esme daddy and mommy. To her they were like the parents she never had. Her birth parents abuse her since she was a little girl. Did I mention that I have a power. I can read people mind and Jasmine can control everything in the world, she, too, can read mind. She is a tiny little thing, this is due to she was never well taken care of when she was younger.

After saying good bye to Carlisle and Esme, we head off to school and Carlisle head off to work in our own car. Emmett driving his Jeep, me driving my Ferrari Enzo and Jasmine driving her Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera**. **Jasmine will be Carlisle and Esme's biological daughter, I will be their adopted daughter as my parent pass away, we will both be junior, Emmett is our adopted older brother, and is in senior.

When we reached School, we found out that not a lot of students have reached the school. We saw a group of friends standing by their car, looking at us, the tiny girl came to us.

"Hi, my name is Mary Alice Brandon. But I go with Alice. The tall guy there is Jasper Whitlock, my boyfriend, the one next to him is his twin brother, Jackson. The blond hair girl saw there is Rosalie Lillian Hale, and the bronze hair guy is Edward Anthony Masen" she says, she can talk a lot for a person her size, she is just a bit bigger than Jasmine… We followed her back to their car.

"Ah, I'm Isabella Marie Cullen, this is Jasmine Athenodora Cullen, My twin and my older brother, Emmett McCarty Cullen. Nice to meet you." I said while Jas and Em just nodded their head.

"We can show you to the office, if you want." The guy named Jackson said. Hmm, he is looking at Jasmine. Look like Jas can find a mate soon. Ah, and the one named Rosalie is keeping on looking at Em. Ah and Edward. Wait, why can't I read his mind? Jasmine noticed my discomfort and turn to look at me. I just mumble a nothing under my breathe.

"Yeah right!" Jasmine said.

"Jas, can you read the bronze hair guy's mind? I can't read his mind." I said.

"Sis, his name is Edward, don't be rude and no, I can't read his mind." Jas replied.

"How about we wait till we go home to discuss this, I don't think Edward want us to talk about him like his is not there."

"Hn, you're right."

"Well, we are here." Alice said when we are standing in in front of a door.

"Thanks, you can run along to your classes. I think we can manage own ourselves" I said.

"It's okay, and our school don't start that early." Jasper talked for the first time.

"Now, go take your stuff, we will wait for you here." Rosalie said.

* * *

><p>Well, my edited first chapter. Just change a bit if stuff. Hope you like it! Hugs and Kisses to those who managed to read to the end<p> 


End file.
